


As You Wish

by Rapproches (sapphojen)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, King!Alfred, Knight!Arthur, M/M, Picturebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphojen/pseuds/Rapproches
Summary: King Alfred finds one of his knights trespassing in his garden. He should be punished, but Alfred reconsiders after enjoying his knight’s company.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh...”

Alfred sat alone in his throne room, bored. Politics were less hectic, and he already had completed all of his duties. Eyes wandering about the room, he looked out of his window at the royal garden. He noticed a knight sneaking into the garden.

Having been bored, Alfred decided that personally taking him down would be more exciting than ordering someone to do it. He sauntered out of the room, calling back at his guards.

“I’ll go check out the garden. Keep an eye on the room while I’m gone!”

The guards nodded, and he was on his way. He took a detour to the courtyard, entering the garden quietly so that the knight wouldn’t notice. He stopped behind him. The man was kneeling on the ground and looking at daisies through his helmet’s open slot.

“Hey!” Alfred greeted him.

The knight peeped, shooting straight up, turning to face the king. His helmet’s visor clanked down and concealed his eyes.

“Y-Your Majesty?! I-I’m terribly sorry...! I... I was...”

The knight’s words were muffled by his headgear, though he struggled to explain himself anyways.

Alfred smiled at the shuddering suit of armor, amused.

“Take off that helmet.”

“Er... Yes, Your Majesty...”

He slid his helmet off slowly, revealing short, blond hair and a freckled face. He looked down, averting his king’s gaze.

“Name?”

“Kirkland...”

“Kirkland. We don’t know each other too well, but you and I both know you can’t be here, right?”

“Yes, Your Majesty, I know... A-Again, I apologize for coming into this place without your permission... Forgive me.”

“Apologies won’t change the fact that punishment is in order, Kirkland.”

The knight met his gaze for the first time, taken aback, and Alfred paused to get a good look at his face. His eyes were green, and his eyebrows were thick. His facial expression was stern and unemotional, but his eyes gave away his fear.

Alfred casually paced towards him, causing the knight to take a few steps back.

“...Why are you here, Kirkland? It’s kind of weird for a guy to go sneaking into the king’s garden.”

“Uh... I don’t think that’s important.”

“That’s no answer for your _king_ , mind you.”

“Your Majesty, with all due respect, my reasons are not relevant—”

“ _Kirkland._ ”

Alfred left his name hanging in the air, and he stared him down impatiently. The knight’s jittery behavior was entertaining at first, but it was getting on his nerves at this point. He demanded an answer.

“...I saw fairies...”

The knight’s cold expression melted away, and his face reddened. He looked down, defeated and embarrassed.

Alfred took a moment to process it. He turned around, hands on his hips as he took a deep breath.

“... _Pfft_.”

“...Excuse me?” Kirkland asserted in an offended tone.

“ _HAHAHAHA!!_ ” Alfred doubled over, letting out a laugh that rang out across the courtyard.

“What?! How could— I’m serious! The fairies led me there and...! Urgh....”

The knight struggled to maintain his composure as the king laughed at him. Heat rushed to his face.

Alfred sighed, calming his laughter. “I came out here to have fun, and boy, did I find it! You know what? We’re good.”

Alfred patted him on the shoulder, smiling brightly.

“Why, Your Majesty, thank you!”

“You know what? Call me Alfred.”

“...I’m sorry, _what?_ Are you serious? But you’re my _king..._ ”

“And your _king_ commands you to call him by his first name. Say it!”

“... _Alfred_. I’m sorry, but what kind of knight goes on a first name basis with his king? This is absurd...”

“Absurd as chasing _garden fairies?_ You’re a really interesting person, you know. You’re cute. I like you.”

He blushed and tensed at Alfred’s words, feeling flattered, yet more and more ready to deck his king in the face.

“Oh, yeah! Speaking of first names, what’s yours?”

“...My first name is Arthur...”

“Arthur! Sweet! I want to talk more. I’ll take you to my room, and we’ll do all _kinds_ of fun stuff together! You’ll love it!”

“...Your Majesty— I mean, _Alfred_... You _are_ my king, but ordering me to do something like _this_? It’s unprecedented! You’re just  _so...!_ ”

“So...?” Alfred echoed, coaxing him to speak. Arthur raised his voice against him.

“ _Stupid!_ What sort of an untraditional mess of an idea is that?! I can’t even begin to tell why you would do such a thing! You don’t know me! Do you even _think_ before ordering your people around?! If only your word weren’t my command, you would have another thing coming, Alfred...!”

“Ouch. That’s gonna leave a mark. But hey, I’m happy you’re being honest with me; you even used my name! I really did want to get to know you better, after all... Let’s go!”

Arthur felt hesitant, yet he couldn’t help but smile.

“...As you wish, Alfred.”


	2. Chapter 2

“...Are you okay, Arthur? Do you need anything? You look nervous... Are you feeling alright?” 

“I’m fine.”

He was not. Arthur agreed to enter the room of a man he had just met and called stupid. Arthur’s life was at the mercy of the most influential person he had ever known, and they were... too close for comfort. They were simply sitting on a couch together, as if everything was completely normal and nonchalant. Whatever was happening, it was very stupid. Arthur didn’t know what to think. He moved only when he heard Alfred’s voice again.

 “Why don’t you take off your armor? Maybe you’re wearing too many layers.”

Arthur scooted away from Alfred. “I have very little beneath this, Alfred. I’m your knight, not your courtesan. In fact, I would argue I have too little on.” 

“You’re cold? Here, take my cape,” said Alfred. He unfastened it and handed it to Arthur. 

“Oh, uh... Thank you?”

Arthur took it warily. He wrapped it around himself like a blanket, avoiding any eye contact with Alfred. The texture of the fabric was soft and smooth. He nestled into it.

Arthur stopped himself abruptly, disapproving of his own behavior. He should have gotten fired earlier today, but now, this. He had far too many questions on his mind. Why was he brought here? Why did he go along with this? What was Alfred thinking, for that matter? He looked up at Alfred, trying to read his expression. 

“You’re not sick, are you? A fever?” Alfred asked, approaching Arthur and offering a hand.

“I’m fine,” said Arthur, his voice cracking. “You’re awfully kind, Alfred. If you don’t mind me asking... Why did you take me, of all people, here? I don’t mind at all, Alfred, but... why me?”

Alfred turned away from Arthur, seemingly nervous to begin speaking. His relaxed demeanor faded into one deep in thought. Arthur waited patiently for a response.

“Well... To be honest, I didn’t think about it. I’m an idiot who doesn’t think first, like you said,” he said nervously, looking at Arthur.

“...Sorry,” Arthur muttered, looking up regretfully. 

“No, you were right.” Alfred showed him a reassuring smile. Arthur returned his own, and Alfred continued.

“I think I wanted to get to know you because you’re... different? Apologies if that’s too vague; it’s just... Not everyone would admit they believe in fairies, and nobody really yells at me unabashedly.” He laughed a bit as Arthur turned away, embarrassed. “Everyone else puts me on a pedestal, but you don’t... You treat me like I’m just a normal person. It’s a nice change of pace, you know, meeting someone so honest. I’m glad you agreed to come here... Oh!”

Alfred’s composure quickly faltered. He looked at Arthur fearfully, and he began apologizing at an unrivaled speed.

“Ugh, I’m sorry! I’m really sorry, Arthur! I wasn’t thinking— Well, you already knew that. Sorry. I dragged you here, and I completely understand if you’d rather not be here! I mean, I did drag you here, but really, you can do what you want. I won’t force you to stay. Ugh, I’m so sorry, Arthur,” Alfred said, shakily.

Arthur smiled, looking his once-calm king up and down. The contrast was charming in and of itself, and he chuckled before he began his response.

“I... don’t quite know what to say. That’s very sweet of you. I’m quite flattered, that much I’m sure of... Still, Alfred, would you really like to get to know me?”

Alfred nodded, shyly.

“I certainly have the time, and I would love to stay here if it meant talking to you, but only on one condition. You must act like this more often.”

“Like what?” Alfred pressed, anxiously. Arthur laughed a bit.

“Like this! You’re quaking, and your feigned confidence is nowhere to be found. You’re an anxiety-ridden teenager, and that’s the truth. If you want my honesty, then try being honest with yourself, Alfred. I like you better when you aren’t pretending to be some cocky, prodigious king.”

“Nineteen isn’t that young, and I don’t pretend!” Alfred bit back. “But, if you really want that... I don’t know why you would want that, but...”

“Alfred. I want that because it’s you, and this version of you happens to be far more charming than the you I had to cower to, earlier today. Not that I want to be particularly selfish, but I must say, your meek side has an undeniable appeal. You don’t have to put up a front. Do we have an agreement, Alfred?”

Alfred was taken aback at Arthur’s assertiveness, just as he was in the garden. It felt as though the tables had turned. Nevertheless, he still had to respond. In taking Arthur’s conditions into consideration, he had but one conclusion.

“...As you wish.”


End file.
